Baby Are You Tough Enough?
by Jade Hitachiin
Summary: It's in the middle of the school year and a new student comes. Will she be a welcomed addition to the club after preaking a expensive vase? How will the twins react when yet another breaks into their private little world?Hikaru X Kaoru X Outside Character


'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"

* * *

"This school is huge, yet I can't seem to find a music room," Jaden muttered under her breath as she walked through the school. "Ah, finally, a music room."  
Rose petals blew into her face as she opened the door. "Welcome!" Seven voices chorused warmly.  
In the middle of the room, sat a blonde. Arround him were two black-haired guys, a set of twins, another blonde and a brunette. "Oh, it's another guy. Haruhi, is that one of your friends?" The twins asked together, surveying Jaden, who stood in the open doorway.  
The brunette(Haruhi) shook his head. "I've never met him." He said calmly.  
"Who is he then?" Demanded the sitting blonde(Tamaki).  
One of the black-haired guys(Kyouya) spoke up. "That is Jaden Hoshitari. Like Haruhi, he's a commoner here on a scholarship, if you can't tell by his clothes." He said calmly, pushing his glasses up.  
Tamaki shot up out of his chair, his eyes wide and glistening. "Another commoner?!" He cried fondly, latching onto Jaden.  
"Please let go of me." Jaden said dully, looking away from Tamaki.  
Haruhi gave her a sypathetic look and said, "Why don't you let him go senpai? He looks a little uncomfortable."  
Tamaki released Jaden finally, a semi-serious look on his face. "What type do you prefer? The cool type? The little devil type? The loli-shota type? Maybe the natural type? Or do you prefer me, the prince type?" He asked, drawing Jaden's face towards his own.  
"Wh-what?" Jaden sputtered, trying to back away.  
Unfortunately, she hit a large vase and it fell to the floor, shattering on impact. "I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered. "Tell me how much it was and I'll try to pay you back."  
"It was going to be the showpiece of our upcoming auction. We figure it would've brought at least $75,000 before you broke it. Now it won't bring anything." The twins said darkly. "We highly doubt you can afford to pay us pack _that_ much."  
Tamaki gave an evil grin. "You shall be the club's dog until you have paid back your debt. As they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do." He said grandly.  
"Senpai, why don't we just make him a host like you did with me?" Haruhi suggested.  
The twins walked over. "He may pass the visual test if we clean him up." They said thoughtfully.  
"Fine!" Tamaki said snapping his fingers. "Kyouya, get the extra uniform! Hikaru! Kaoru! Do whatever else needs to be done."  
Jaden quickly found herself in a dressing room with a guy's uniform and a new haircut. She was just getting ready to put on the shirt when Tamaki walked in. "How does the-" He was saying.  
He looked up and saw Jaden, quickly stepping out, a bright blush covering his face. "Haruhi!" He called. "Please come here."  
"What is it senpai?" He asked.  
"Please go in there."  
Haruhi opened the curtain just enough to walk in and went into the dressing room. "Has another guy come in here to peek at me too?" Jaden asked acidly.  
"Actually, I'm not a guy," Haruhi admitted. "The same thing happened to me. Tamkai-senpai walked in on me changing too."  
"So that's why you got sent in here."  
"I think I'll let you finish changing."  
Jaden walked out of the dressing room. "I am sorry Jaden." Tamaki said, curteously. "As king of the host club, Tamaki, I formally apologize for walking in on you. I will teach you the fine art of hosting today and tomorrow you shall start."  
Jaden spent about an hour being instructed on how to be a good host. "For the rest of the day you shall watch the other hosts. Please start with Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamki said pleasantly.  
Jaden heard laughter behind her. "We have a new toy!" A voice said happily from behind her.  
She looked back and saw the twins grinning evilly. "Follow us." They said walking off.  
She followed and sat in the seat they pointed to. In front of her was a set of twin girls. Hikaru was on one side of her and Kaoru was on the other. She looked back and forth between them. 'How is this hosting?' She wondered.  
In the split second it took for her to think that, the twins moved in for the kill. Kaoru put his arms around her and Hikaru turned her face towards his. The twin girls squeeled as the twins did their act. "Mine." Kaoru purred as Hikaru kissed Jaden.  
Kaoru pulled away suddenly, a hurt look covering his features. "You like him more than me." He said with tears in his eyes.  
Hikaru moved over to Kaoru. "You know that isn't true. You're the only one I care about." He said taking Kaoru into his arms, the girls watching with rapt attention.  
Jaden hid her look of interest as she watched the twins in action. Clearly, their act was what made them so popular. She calmly analyzed their act as they continued for a few more minutes. As the short act drew to a close the twins closed in on her. "Time for you to-" Kaoru said in her ear.  
"Go watch Honey and Mori." Hikaru finished in her other ear.  
Jaden looked around for them. "Jade-chan!" The smaller blonde cried happily from his tall, silent friend's shoulders. "I'm Honey! Do you want to eat some cake with me"  
A small group of girls giggled when they heard that. "I don't really like cake." Jaden said quietly.  
Honey pouted for a minute. "You can borrow my bun-bun then!" He cried happily, handing the bunny to Mori. "Takashi(Mori), please hand bun-bun to him."  
He wordlessy handed it to Jaden. "Thank you, Honey-senpai." She said quietly. 


End file.
